vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alita (Pre-Last order)
|-|Berserker Body= |-|Motorball Body= |-|TUNED Body= Summary Alita, known in Japan as Gally (ガリィ Garī) and originally named Yoko (陽子 Yōko), is the titular protagonist of Battle Angel Alita and its sequel, Battle Angel Alita: Last Order. She is known for her prowess as a practitioner of the powerful cyborgmartial art Panzer Kunst. Alita's background and history were briefly hinted at in Battle Angel Alita, but were not fully explored until Last Order, which reveals that Alita was highly instrumental in creating the world within which the series is set. Alita takes on a variety of roles throughout the series, starting out as a hunter-warrior. She later became a motorball player and ultimately the champion after defeating Jashugan. Two years later, after saving the Scrapyard from Zapan and about to be executed, she was recruited by the Tipharean Ground Investigation Bureauto be an elite member of the TUNED, unknowingly serving as the basis for the development for a dozen combat androids known as the TUNED AR Series 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A | At least 9-A, 8-C with standard weapons Name: Yoko von der Rasierklinge, Gally, Alita Origin: Battle Angel Alita Gender: Female Age: 221+ Classification: Human Cyborg from Mars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very Skilled Martial Artist (uses a style known as Panzer Kunst, which also ignores regular durability to some extent), Decent Swordswoman, Plasma Manipulation, through the use of electromagnetic manipulation Alita can heighten her attack and movement speed as well as control and speed up both her internal plasma and external sources of heat, by utilizing her fight chi Alita gains precognitive like abilities in which she can read the opponent's actions the instant before they happen as well as concentrate all of her mental and physical strength to one point (similar to concentrating the sun’s rays by using a magnifying glass to one point), sound manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), able to use sonar, electromagnetic senses, echolocation Attack Potency: City Block level (can use the defensive energy as offensive energy) | At least Wall level+, possibly Small Building level (could damage Jashugan) | At least Small Building level, Building level with weaponry Speed: Hypersonic (Was able to dodge grind cutters which move at 3-4 times the speed of sound effortlessly) | At least Subsonic, likely higher (Cameras were needed during the course of the tournament to keep up with her movements) | Supersonic+ movement and attack speed (Is able to casually react to and dodge bullets from close range, was also able to attack at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 5 | Possibly Class 25 Striking Strength: City Block Class | At least Wall Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: City Block level (survived a massive explosion which was a lot bigger than even multiple buildings in the foreground) | At least Wall level+, possibly ' Small Building level' | Small Building level, possibly higher Stamina: High, capable of fighting for long periods of time. Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: With her TUNED body Alita has a variety of effective support weapons such as: TUNED Pistol (a handgun that fires armor-piercing HE rounds. It has two firing modes: single shot and three-round burst. It's Alita's sidearm), TUNED Heavy Rifle (a powerful rifle/cannon that can be used as an assault rifle or a sniper rifle), throwing, combat, close quarter combat and survival Knives, Fragmentation, Smoke, Flash bangs, Incendiary, and EMP Grenades, Mobile unit (a single-wheeled motorcycle used by TUNED agents as a transport vehicle. It can be controlled manually by the agent or by remote control by Tiphares. The operator's voice can be projected from the mobile unit), Arachno (a mobile spider based grenade, arachnos have the ability to extend a silk tripwire from their abdomens. This allows the creation of easily set-up, quick-moving traps), Missile Bee (a bee-shaped homing missile that has its own target selection system), Lice probes (a miniature machine that scans the ground for traps. Traps can then be marked on Alita’s vision), Firefly (Enkera) (the firefly is a small flying insectoid robot which detonates into a five-second spherical plasma burst. Its applications include tunnel digging and close combat utility), Laser bug , Support System Gabriel, Solenoid Quench Gun (a high powered electromagnetic gun that floats to minimize recoil. Receives a power charge directly from Gabriel and fires a solenoid slug at 5 km/s, or roughly mach 14), Mono-molecular wire (a wire that is only a few atoms wide, leading to a finer edge than any existing knife. It also has a tensile strength of 2.4 tons, and since it's basically one long molecule, is almost completely invisible to the naked eye) Intelligence: Innate knowledge of plasma physics and electromagnetic forces. Skilled user of the Panzer Kunst martial art. Weaknesses: Her Hertza Haeon can be nullified with a vibration of the same wavelength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hertzer Hauen:' A commonplace move which uses mechanical oscillations to fire high-frequency vibrations into the target upon physical contact, effectively incapacitating and destroying the brain or heart. *'Verschlag:' A Panzer Kunst secret technique which produces thousands of soliton waves moving at a speed above Mach 5 with a specific oscillation frequency and a precisely modulated trajectory, reflecting inside an object without losing energy with each one comparable to a shot from a small-bore pistol bullet but when it resonates with the surrounding materials, it causes far more destruction. *'Hertza Nadel:' This move targets the focal point of the Verschlag with a sharp blow generating explosive resonance with the surrounding material, achieving the destruction of the targeted segment. *'Hertzer Fahren:' The künstler fires a Verschlag upon the first contact with the target, then destroy the extremities while attacking the body in a single motion. *'Geschoss Schlag:' A supersonic punch, Alita's super punch applies electromagnetism for supersonic acceleration. *'Ausser Stosse:' A counter maneuver which redirects the kinetic energy of an attacking opponent back at them using a spin, adding to the momentum of the künstler's counterattack. *'Plasma Bissen:' A split-second plasma jet used to create undetectable cuts and gouges in the opponent's body. Usually concealed as a punch, swipe, or parry. This attack is an original one, made up by Alita, and might be considered a Seinerweisen, or personal technique based on Alita's body's own construction. *'Einzug Rüstungen:' A technique used to match an opponent's rhythm and parry, then strike when the opponent drops their guard. Other: Respect thread at narutoforums, respect thread at Reddit Key: Berserker Body | Motorball Body | TUNED Body Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Battle Angel Alita Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8